Screwed
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Spirit accuses Stein of being a complete closet case and leaves. OOC I guess. Kinda fluffy, I don't know. One shot.


. **Screwed**

. **One-shot?**

. **Spirit accuses Stein of being a complete closet case. Stein denies it but totally is. Spirit is NOT amused. Youtube is responsible for this. Really short, just came to my mind at random, wanted to take a break from the trilogy i'm TRYING to write. Absolutely no plot really, at least, the plot isn't detailed at all xD But, compared to a few fanfics on them i've read...pretty decent. Not my best work at all.**

.

"YOU'RE A COMPLETE CLOSET CASE!"

The white haired man sighed, glancing at the yelling man. He took the cigarette from his lips to blow out a half hearted skull before turning in his chair fully to examine the angered man.

"Whatever do you mean, Senpai?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about! We've been together for half a year and you haven't bothered to tell anyone!" the red head complained, crossing his arms across his chest.

The younger of the two placed the cigarette back to his lips to take a long, fufilling drag before releasing it in a sigh, watching the smoke swivel and flow before setting the cigarette in his mouth and turning back to his computer.

"I wasn't aware that Death City had to know who I was screwing every night."

The other man flushed and ran a hand through his tangled locks, "Steiiiin! Thats not what I meant! I mean, we don't go out and if we do you introduce me as your weapon partner and add 'meister' whenever I just say you're my partner."

"I really don't see the problem."

"You know what, I'm going home. Until you decide to show you love me in public, we're through."

Stein sighed, watching the man throw on a shirt and grab whatever was of importance and run out of his line of sight. He rested his chin in his palm. He'd be back in a few hours.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh, his lover came back alright. Came back for his favorite coffee cup, waved at Stein and then left right back out. Stein glared at the front door from down the hall, arms crossed over the back of his chair and chin resting on his arms. He'd been waiting there since the retrieval of the cup, waiting to hear the click of the lock in the door and see Spirit running back in a fit of tears and apologies, wanting Stein back without a care in the world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He didn't come back, not the day after or the day after that. One whole week and not even a call from Spirit. Stein knew for sure, he'd stayed awake for the whole week, mindlessly working on projects that he hadn't had a chance to finish with Spirit draped around his shoulder.

He was actually starting to miss the annoying man. He took his glasses off his face and ran a hand down his face. God he had it bad if he was starting to miss _Spirit_. The most annoying, lying, cheating, piece of crap on the face of the Earth. He could be an ass most of the time and really his whining made Stein want to drive a scapel through his throat. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand before setting his glasses down on his desk next to his keyboard. He lifted his feet and shoved them against the desk, expertly propelling himself out into the hall.

He skidded to a stop, spinning around and continuing down the hall to his bedroom at the very end of the hall and around a turn. The room wasn't used much except when Spirit was here and fell asleep but after a week it was collecting dust. He turned up his nose. He'd have to clean. Eventually. He wheeled himself over to his closet and opened it.

He did not own a lot of _different_ clothes. Mostly sets of the same outfit and that one white stitched suit he wore when they had defeated Medusa. Marie had cleaned it before going back to Oceania so it was prestine and white. He took the hanger down and stood up from his chair with a sigh.

He changed into it reluctantly. He really didn't like anything besides his comfortable sweater and slacks but this was for Spirit and geezus christ he was _**really missing him now**_. He threw his other clothes on the bed and found the white boots that went with the suit and tugged them on, dragging his chair along with him until he made it to the living room, leaving it by the door. He glanced around briefly and found his wallet, pocketing it and stepping outside.

Knowing Spirit, he probably wasn't even home and was wasted somewhere in a bar but he'd check his house first anyway. He brought his hand up to twist the bolt driven through the side of his head, listening to the metal on metal grounding screech until the audible click sounded. He dropped his hand back to his side, satisfied with the clearing of his thoughts and continued walking, taking out a cigarette and lighting it to rest it between his lips.

It wasn't long before he reached the two story home and he knocked a few times. He heard a laugh and a few other noises before footsteps approaching the door.

"Hel- Oh. Professor Stein?" the blonde girl asked, puzzled by the appearance of her teacher.

Stein vaguely wondered how the blondie had been persuaded to come within fifty feet of this place. He glanced up to look inside and was met with Spirit watching videos. Home movies apparently, according to the younger Spirit and Kami playing with little Maka.

"Is your father home?"

"Uh..yeah," the blonde turned around," Hey papa!"

"Yes Maka~?" Spirit questioned, angling his head to look towards the door. He pursed his lips and frowned, "Stein?"

Stein raised his hand in greeting before dropping it back down to his side, "Hello Spirit."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you out."

Spirit blinked and his eyes grew damp, "You did?"

"Like..ask ask out?" Maka asked, looking up at the taller man.

"Yes, a date Maka," Stein confirmed.

Maka blinked hard and glanced between the two, "Oh. Alright. I'm going home then Papa," the girl said with a lightly way before stepping past Stein, "Bye professor! Cya around."

"Maka took it well."

Spirit squealed and jumped up from the couch dashing to the back of the house. Stein sighed and closed the door behind him as he stepped inside and followed Spirit. He'd run into his room and was currently pulling on a red dress shirt, buttoning it up. Stein smiled somewhat, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed as he watched Spirit change.

Spirit had dressed in a minute flat, lacing up the boots he'd be wearing before straightening, a smile on his face as he approached Stein. He straightened the taller mans labcoat before reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck and tugging him forward until he could press their lips together.

He could feel the sting of the bite to his bottom lip and Spirit willingly parted his lips, feeling arms envelop his waist. He smiled a bit into the kiss, shivering at the long missed sensation of Stein tongue sweeping the roof of his mouth and then flicking across the backs of his teeth before playing with his own timid tongue.

They pulled away after oxyegen was low, panting softly. Stein smirked, liking the drunken, longing, dazed look in Spirit's eyes. Spirit missed as bad as he missed him, maybe more.

"Let's stay in and have that date tomorrow." Stein suggested.

Spirit nodded quickly and pulled Stein back into another hungry kiss.

.

. **Short. Kinda fluff I don't even know. God. Bye now.**


End file.
